THE SUZYNATER
by AXBHikaruRemastered
Summary: whatch as zatch and kiyo become secret agents. get cool guns and have to kill the suzinater. watch them fight people, aliens, momoto's and watch kiyo kiss megumi. watch what happens when kiyo kills suzi and zatch sells the body. ZATCH IN BLACK.
1. Chapter 1

**Zatch Bell**

**Ch.1Alien Attack**

**I don't own Zatch bell **

**It was a normal day when Zatch was attacked by aliens.**

"**goo boy gu ry ald jvcj" said the aliens.**

"**What" said Zatch.**

"**goo boy gu ry ald jvcj" said the alien again.**

"**Retards" said Kiyo.**

"**Aw come on kiyo they aren't retards… they're super retards" said Zatch.**

"**hggf skifo dns ojidnsfd" said the aliens with their guns.**

"**Quit" said Zatch and Kiyo.**

"**sbcsdhbakaan jasdv vfsedg" said the aliens.**

"**Okay that's it BAO ZAKERUGA" said kiyo.**

**Zatch shot out a dragon made of thunder that killed aliens… or did it.**

**The next day in space…**

"**hjhb hvjhgkvb hjhgv" said the alien.**

**Translation: those mother f----ing bast---'s**

"**hbskvbs jbsdjksd akb jdngfjfdln" said the alien.**

**Translation: they killed our troops who were 3 years old**

**BACK ON EARTH…**

"**Those were some weird aliens we fought huh Zatch" said kiyo.**

"**No they looked young like they were 25 years old" said Zatch.**

"**Zatch look out it's the SUZI-NATOR run Zatch run" said kiyo.**

"**Quick kiyo to those poles" said Zatch.**

**So kiyo and Zatch slid down the poles and ended up in the bat cave were they met batman.**

"**Who the hell are you" said batman.**

"**we're Zatch and kiyo" said Zatch but batman was already gone when the suzi-nator entered.**

"**Zatch to the batmobile" yelled kiyo.**

"**okay we got away" said Zatch and kiyo driving in the batmobile putting on shades to make themselves look cool and they put on black suits.**

"**Now we're gettinging down with our bad selfs" said Zatch turning on the radio.**

**The radio sang "I like big butts and I can not lie"**

"**Wow this feels weird" said kiyo.**

"**What feels weird" asked Zatch.**

"**They way we just took the bat mobile" said kiyo.**

"**Oh no kiyo the SUZI-NATOR is catching up to us" said Zatch.**

"**I'm turning on the jet boosters" said kiyo as the car went so fast they ended up in America.**

"**Wow we're here and Suzie is still in Japan we're safe"**

"**Well for now we are" said Zatch.**

"**Why do you say that" asked kiyo.**

"**It's the aliens" said Zatch.**

"**Oh man we're out of gas" said kiyo.**

**I'll translate what they say.**

"**Attack" said the aliens.**

"**Run" said kiyo.**

"**Wait I think I know what their weakness is" said Zatch.**

"**What is it" asked kiyo.**

**-fart-**

"**Retreat retreat" said the aliens.**

"**WTF" said kiyo.**

"**See kiyo we didn't run out of gas" said Zatch.**

"**Zatch I'm going to walk awy and we never speak of this again" said kiyo.**

"**Why" asked Zatch but kiyo was already GONE.**

"**Hey romance millennium kiyo's gone what do I do" asked Zatch.**

"**Well have you tried going to see yuki's new teleporter" I said.**

**See my other story yuki's birthday for details**

"**He has a teleporter" asked Zatch.**

"**Well duh" I said.**

"**I'm there" said Zatch.**

"**Fine but first you'll need this"**

"**what is it" asked Zatch.**

"**A gun" **

"**alright" said Zatch "now to kill the suzi-nator"**

**End.**

**I know is short. But actually I decided to make another story with Zatch's 4th spell. I made one before but it was like after Zatch and brago meet for the first time.**

**Please review.**


	2. CIA

I don't own Zatch bell.   
Zatch Bell 

**Ch.2 the CIA.**

**It was a normal day when Zatch was attacked by the SUZYNATOR.**

"**You are coming with me" said Suzy.**

"**Oh ya well um ya…" said Zatch.**

"**Prepare to die" said Suzy pulling out a gun and shooting Zatch.**

"**Uh oh" said Zatch doing the matrix as usual in slow-mo.**

"**Dangit" said Suzy.**

**Zatch ran away.**

"**Today in the news Zatch was attacked by the suzinator and ran away leaving a trail of urine witch the suzinator is probably following." Said the news reporter on TV.**

"**Oh no Zatch…" said kiyo "he didn't pay me back my 50 dollars".**

**With Zatch…**

"**I have no were to go" said Zatch.**

"**Then go to hell" said the Suzy popping out of no were.**

"**Oh ya then taste my um… I know eat kaka dirtbag" said Zatch firing poop bombs out his butt.**

"**Oh no" said suzy getting hit in the face.**

"**Now were to go" said Zatch.**

"**Go to the bar" said a man.**

"**What is this bar" asked Zatch?**

"**It's the bar were you can kill (dun dun dun)" said the man.**

"**A bar were you can kill (dun dun dun)" asked Zatch?**

"**Its called THE BAR (dun dun dun)" said the man.**

"**okay enough dun dun duns" said Zatch.**

"**But" I said**

"**Shut UP" yelled Zatch!**

"**Okay" I said.**

"**Well see you later mister" said Zatch heading for kiyo's home.**

"**Dun dun du…" I said followed by getting attacked by Zatch.**

**At kiyo's…**

"**So you've come crawling back" said kiyo.**

"**Like moth's to a fla… -choke-" said kiyo getting attacked by Zatch "Mom call an ambulance –choke-"**

"**kiyo please I'm tired I was attacked by aliens, attacked by the SUZYNATOR(dun dun –choke-), and went to the bar" said Zatch.**

"**But is that reason to choke me" said kiyo.**

"**No but it is to do this" said Zatch pulling out shades and putting them.**

"**WTF" said kiyo.**

"**I'm joining the CIA" said Zatch.**

"**Fine you'll be back they always come back" said kiyo.**

**The next day…**

"**So you wanna join the CIA do ya" said the commander.**

"**Sir yes sir" said Zatch.**

"**Are you a boy or girl" asked the commander.**

"**Um… boy" said Zatch.**

"**Oh your good" said the commander.**

"**Uh so am I in" asked Zatch?**

"**Yes" said the commander.**

"**Cool" said Zatch!**

**The next day…**

"**Kiyo Takamine you are under arrest for being an asshole to me" said Zatch in his shades and cool suit.**

"**Oh ya Zatch" said kiyo jumping onto a broom and flying away like a witch.**

"**So he got away… Tiyo" said Zatch.**

"**Kiyo" said a man.**

"**Kiyo" said Zatch.**

**End look I know its short but I don't feel like writing anylonger for this ch. But I will continue. My dog just died and I'm a little sad but happy for the dog going to a better place.**


	3. kiss

Hello my friends. Today kiyo will be learning to drive. I know he drove the bat mobile and he did good but he didn't have his drivers license.

**I don't own Zatch bell.**

**So what happens when Zatch get behinds the wheel. Total chaos! There will be flying cars dead people and a duck who skipped college.**

**p.s. kiyo just might loose his license**

**p.p.s. Luciado read my other stories.**

**Ch.3 kiyo gets his license.**

"Well Zatch now that kiyo's gone what do we do" asked a man.

"You stay here I'm going back to yuki's teleporter" said Zatch.

**Later that day after Zatch and kiyo made up…**

"**Oh no it's the suzy nater(dun dun –choke-) (can't breath…)(…)(…) okay that was weird" said kiyo.**

"**Its okay kiyo I killed him… oh my god it's the Suzy nater" yelled Zatch!**

"**Prepare to die" said Suzy.**

"**Zatch we have to run away or she'll get us" yelled kiyo!**

**They ran away when megumi was caught in Suzy's eye.**

"**Megumi prepare to die" said Suzy.**

"**Oh no it's the suzi nater(…)" said megumi.**

"**That's weird that's usually when millennium says dun dun dun" said Tia.**

"**Oh well prepare to die" said Suzy.**

"**Quick run" yelled megumi.**

**They ran away but the Suzy nater was still following…(dun dun –choke-) (how did he know)**

**They kept running until both Megumi and kiyo turned and ran smack into each other in the ally. They kissed.**

'**WTF' thought kiyo sweating.**

'**WTF' thought megumi sweating.**

'**Wheels on the bus go round and round' thought Zatch.**

'…' **thought megumi in her um brain.**

**Both kiyo and megumi pulled away and ran opposite ways.**

**p.s. hey Suzy's gone evil so I thought what the heck.**

"**Kiyo why don't you have a car" asked Zatch?**

"**Because it happened that night" Said kiyo.**

"**what happened" asked Zatch.**

"**I wet myself… in a car" said kiyo.**

**The next day…**

"**Zatch I got my drivers lisence" said kiyo coming home in a car… with wet pants.**

"**All right to the kiyo mobile" said Zatch.**

"**Don't do that" said kiyo.**

**Later…**

"**Cars are fun to drive in hey kiyo can I drive" asked Zatch?**

"**No" said kiyo.**

"**Why"**

"**Because you're to young" said kiyo getting knocked out by Zatch.**

"**Alright now to get a booster seat" said Zatch.**

**Zatch was in the car killing people.**

"**Oh god its Zatch" yelled some people.**

"**Die" yelled Zatch!**

"**RUN"!**

**kiyo started to wake up.**

"**Uhn what happened" asked kiyo?**

"**I took over" said Zatch.**

"**Oh ya well take this" said kiyo getting knocked out.**

"**Oh look a duck" said Zatch running over it.**

"**Oh some cars" said Zatch driving through them.**

**The cars were flying out and falling on people killiong them.**

"**Well that's that" said Zatch parking the car at the house.**

**The next day…**

**Ding ding rang the doorbell.**

"**Oh hi Megumi" said kiyo opening the door.**

"**Hi kiyo Tia wanted to come see Zatch" said megumi.**

"**Hi kiyo" said Tia.**

"**Hi Tia" said Zatch coming downstairs.**

"**Hey Tia what do you wanna do" asked Zatch.**

"**Lets play with ponygon" said Tia.**

"**So megumi do you wanna stay or is it okay" asked kiyo.**

"**I need to see something real quick" said Megumi heading to kiyo's room.**

**After 30 minutes kiyo went upstairs…**

"**Megumi Tia Zatch you guys okay" said kiyo entering his room.**

**All of them were asleep.**

"**Oh they must have gotten tired" said kiyo making them all beds. Luckily he now had three beds in his room. One for Zatch the other for ponygon and one for him. All were normal sized like kiyo's.**

**next morning…**

**kiyo woke up in his bed shaking his head.**

"**That was a weird dream" said kiyo looking over "it wasn't a dream" Zatch and Tia were in the same bed with ponygon but Megumi was gone.**

"**Must have left" said kiyo looking down and noticing Megumi in his bed.**

'**WTF' thought kiyo.**

**Later that day 2 a.m.**

"**Mmm" said megumi Tia and Zatch waking up.**

"**What happened" said Zatch.**

"**I think we played with ponygon to long" said Tia.**

"**Lets get back to bed" said Megumi as they all fell asleep.**

"**ZZZZZZZZZZ" **

"**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"**

"**ZZZ"**

**Megumi sneaked downstairs to see kiyo.**

"**Oh hi megumi you guys fell asleep last night" said kiyo.**

"**Oh you're awake what time is it" asked megumi.**

"**its 2:00 in the morning" said kiyo**

"**Oh so why are you awake" asked Megumi as kiyo got off the couch.**

"**Well I already slept" said kiyo walking up to his room.**

"**Oh okay" said megumi walking towards kiyo because looked like he was about to faint.**

"**Uh oh" said kiyo falling as megumi ran up to catch him unexpectedly by the lips.**

"**Oh go not again' thought kiyo.**

**But megumi seemed to enjoy it.**

**Kiyo decided to join in.**

**The two frenched for hours.**

**In the morning kiyo woke up in his bed with megumi. He realized they did it because they were nude.**

**End **

**Well that had to be my weirdest chapter ever but hey megumi is the only one available since Suzy became evil.**

**Please review.**

**I have nothing to say.**

**Next chapter alians return.**


	4. WTF

WELLCOME ALL! I have great news in this chapter things between kiyo and Megumi happen. I feel proud to make the first kiyoXmegumi fan fiction but Megumi probably likes someone else though but hey its fan fiction. But what happens when some visitors arrive.

**For my fans soon I will make a fan fiction called Kiyo almighty. What happens when kiyo gets gods powers? Zatch will play god. I don't mean to offense god though. Sorry.**

**Well here's ch.4**

**Ch.4 unwanted guests.**

**Were we last left off…**

**Kiyo noticed he was in bed with Megumi and that they were both nude. It was 4:00 a.m.**

"**What happened last night" asked kiyo?**

"**Megumi" asked kiyo?**

**Kiyo started to get dressed when megumi started to wake up.**

"**Kiyo" asked Megumi?**

"**Oh hi Megumi you're awake now for the others to wake up" said kiyo looking at the other bed with our three mamodo's.**

**oh ya in here Zatch will use his 5th spell or is it the 6th one I don't know.**

"**So ponygon slept inside this time" asked Megumi?**

"**Ya the extra bed is for when it rains badly" said kiyo.**

**Also the first spell for ponygon gives him cool metal armor.**

"**SO what happened last night" asked kiyo?**

"**Oh we well I don't know" said Megumi.**

"**Well if you want to know look down" said kiyo as megumi looked down.**

"**Then that means" said megumi.**

"**Ya I know we did it" said kiyo blushing.**

"**So then does that mean you're my boyfriend" asked Megumi.**

"**Yup" said kiyo.**

"**So then were are my cloths" asked megumi?**

"**Over there" said kiyo pointing to her cloths.**

"**So this never leaves this room" said kiyo.**

"**Okay" said megumi finished getting dressed.**

"**Megumi I love you" said kiyo.**

**Well this is weird for a fan fic.**

"**Me too" said megumi.**

**After this kiyo and megumi started making out for at least 30min.**

**The next day…**

"**Okay Zatch what do we do today" asked kiyo?**

"**I know lets go and attack the…" said Zatch.**

"**so we meet again humans" said the alien popping out of nowhere.**

"**Its them again" said kiyo.**

"**But didn't we destroy them last time" asked Zatch?**

"**I thought we did but I guess not" said kiyo.**

"**Lets go" said Zatch.**

"**Ready Zatch" asked kiyo?**

"**Ya" said Zatch.**

"**The 5th spell ----------" yelled kiyo.**

**Sorry folks I just can't reveal that kind of information.**

**Zatch started to form a ball made electricity in his hands the ball shot out and attacked his opponent.**

"**run away, run away" yelled the aliens.**

"**Not so fast" yelled megumi.**

"**Lets go megumi" said Tia.**

"**The 5th spell -------------" yelled megumi.**

**Tia made a cross above her head going across were 2 little wings on top a crown in the middle a giant red ball and what looks like a sword's blade at the bottom.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" yelled the alien.**

"**Well that's that" said kiyo.**

"**Not yet look" yelled Zatch pointing at a space ship!**

"**Oh no there are more of them" yelled kiyo!**

"**You killed our king prepare to die pumans" said the aliens.**

"**Okay that's it BAO ZAKERUGA" yelled kiyo!**

"**Whats that" asked Tia?**

"**It looks like a dragon made of thunder" said megumi.**

"**WE'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK" yelled the aliens.**

"**Well that's that" said kiyo.**

"**YA" said Zatch as both kiyo and himself fell unconscious.**

"**Guys" said megumi as they both fell into a deep sleep.**

**Well what do you think. You know I should not have made kiyo and megumi do that stuff. But next chapter will be way better I promise.**

**Ch.5 Zatch vs. Ponygon **


	5. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hello its been so long since I've updated and I have some news. If you want to read chapter 6 of the SUZYNATER you'll have to give me a total of 20 reviews.**

**I DON'T OWN Zatch BELL… THAT'S SO SHOCKING!**

**Ch.5 Zatch vs. Ponygon**

**WARNING: Zatch won't really be fighting Ponygon**

**Zatch was wearing some cool shades and no underwear and had half an idea where he was going.**

**Now back to our daily lives…**

"**Zatch… go Fuck yourself" said the TV anchorman.**

"**Zatch just sat there. **

**1 day later…**

**sitting**

**the next day…**

**Zatch was sleeping on the table Zatch was STILL sitting on.**

**The next day…**

"**HOW COULD HE SAY SUCH A THING!" said Zatch.**

"**Took ya a while" said Kiyo as a bomb fell into the room from the ceiling.**

"**QUICK Zatch we have do disarm it"!**

"**I want a pony for Christmas" said Zatch sitting on Santa's lap who happened to be outside their house.**

"**Zatch"!**

"**Oh ya and a muzzle for Kiyo" said Zatch.**

"**Zatch… no more chew toys for you" said Kiyo.**

**P.S. in the chapter where Zatch said "Wheels on the bus go round and round and then**

"…" **thought Megumi in her um brain**

**it was actually supposed to be**

"…" **though Tia in her um brain.**

**Just thought you should know. But some probably already knew.**

**The next day…**

"**Kiyo I have a question" said Tia.**

"**What Tia" said Kiyo.**

"**What happens if a momodo gets shot" said Tia.**

"**I don't know ask Zatch he's been shot plenty of time's" said Kiyo.**

**The next day…**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MY FIANCE" said Tia on the phone.**

"**Its true Tia Zatch is your fiancé" said Tia's mom on the phone.**

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**It has been a full day since Tia has found out that she had an arranged marriage and Kiyo well lets see what he's up to.**

"**Zatch I have you now" said Kiyo.**

"**You'll never beet me I'm the best" said Zatch.**

"**Oh ya"**

"**Ya"**

"**I Play!"**

"**I PLAY!"**

"**A four kings" said Kiyo.**

"**Ha! Behold 4 Aces" said Zatch.**

"**HOW DOES HE DO IT!" yelled Kiyo.**

**They were having a contest on who could get the highest number with their four poker cards added up and well Kiyo was on a losing streak.**

"**You know what the means kiyo" said Zatch.**

"**Please don't hurt me" said Kiyo.**

**Unfortunately for kiyo it was Rock throwing day, heavy sponge week, and the year of the brick. Kiyo was being hit by these items.**

**Kiyo then fell into a coma and Zatch became a movie star and now they live in a mansion with Tia and Megumi.**

**Meanwhile with Tia…**

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO****" yelled Tia wasting up a whole week of her life.**

"…" **that was the only response on the phone.**

**The next day…**

**Zatch and Kiyo where eating on top of their new table a.k.a. the bomb.**

"**Kiyo how come this bomb never exploded" said Zatch.**

"**I don't know but all I know is that Ponygon got run over by a reindeer" said Kiyo.**

"**Ya its all good" said Zatch.**

"**Kiyo" said Zatch.**

"**Yes Zatch" said Kiyo.**

"**The bomb has a timer with only 10 seconds left" said Zatch**

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" yelled Kiyo shaking Zatch by his shirts collar.**

"**Because you can deactivate it with your smart… huge explosion" said Zatch.**

**The next day… a man shot Zatch, Kiyo Pissed Himself, Tia Lost her voice, and Megumi got Pregnant from Kiyo.**

**Ch.6 How Come Suzy Doesn't Have Any Boobs?**


	6. I watch how the moon sits in the sky

I have news… **anchor man entrance music** since I got 15 reviews I thought hey that's good enough for me and I won't ever do that again that's why I installed this. (screen moves to the right showing a glass saying **"In case of asking for reviews to update please break glass"**.)

Oh ya since I've been learning more about Zatch Bell from my Gamecube game of Zatch Bell (Zatch Bell Momodo Battles). Ah yes more news Yesterday I went to go see **KING KONG **yes king kong a story about a Half-Human Half Monkey ape and a female bisexual prostitute. Hope the people from King Kong don't read Fanfictions I could get in trouble for that. Oh and if they do I'm sorry. Chances are 50, 50 they read fics… you never know.

"Um excuse me sir but you've been talking for a long time now" said my Assistant Rukia from **BLEACH.**

**What **are you doing here you don't work until I make new chapters of **Retards at Work **and you're only supposed to be in that chapter.

"Yes but I think we've located Ichigo" said Rukia.

Oh well umm… uh well I see you guys later and until then here's Kiyo with Zatch trying to find out why Suzy doesn't have boobs.

Date: 12/25/05 

I don't own Zatch bell?

Ch umm uh I'm drawing a blank uh oh ya **6** How come Suzy doesn't have boobs.

"Zatch…Ya ready" said Kiyo.

"Lets rock" said Zatch.

-Pee hitting toilet sound-

"I'm gonna beat you" said Zatch.

"No I can't let you **Fist Of The Pee Liquid!"** said Kiyo.

Zatch lost do to a burst of pee from a over loaded bladder oh and it shot out like a laser which brings me to my next point I remember when I found out Rudolph's nose was really red because it shot lasers.

The next day…

"I pooted"

the day after the next day…

Kiyo was in the park with Zatch, Tia, Megumi, and **R2D2.**

"-R2D2sound-" said R2D2.

"Why is he here" said Tia.

"I don't know" said Zatch.

"I know" said Kiyo "R2D2 must have some how broke out of his cell and is now here to destroy all man kind for locking him in jail for committing murder to **The Brady Bunch… **either that or he went through this vortex in the space time continuum."

Everyone was now confused at what kiyo said… I don't even understand what he said AND I WRITE THE STORY!

Then R2D2 exploded and Megumi jumped over the moon. And Zatch you ask, well he dare I say accidentally **married** his foot.

I'm putting the important words in bold okay.

The next day…

Everyone at Kiyo's school was having a great day when Kiyo remembered he was just having a dream.

After he woke up and went to school…

Well actually he is still in school at the moment.

Suzy was making happy stupid faces on fruit and Kiyo was afraid of Suzy ever since Suzy attacked him for not dating her and going with Megumi instead.

At Kiyo's home.

"Oh Kiyo I forgot how come Suzy doesn't have boobs" asked Zatch?

Kiyo was shocked when he heard him say that especially the word FORGOT because he's never heard that word before.

"I don't know Zatch" said Kiyo.

That night…

-Mission Impossible Music-

Kiyo and Zatch were in black clothes sneaking into Suzy's house.

"Kiyo why are we doing this" asked Zatch.

"I don't know but it seemed like a good idea" said Kiyo.

Inside Suzy's house…

Kiyo was digging through her clothes and what he found shocked him It was… It was… (Audience: Hurry Up Already!) a trip to the hot springs.

Audience: -shocked faces-

Then he found it… the bra's…

Audience: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh"

They were size 5-½ bra's

This shocked Kiyo because… Now he could read number's.

They left, it was the next day, Kiyo and Megumi made out, Kiyo found a cat and ended up blind if you know what I mean… the cat ripped his eyes out, Zatch and Volcan met the New York Yankees who surprisingly were in Japan, and I wrote a Christmas special fic. It should be on by tonight.

END! 

**Ch.7 Suzy dead a.k.a. the final Chapter. A.k.a. Joe Momma a.k.a. (look below)**

**KILL**

**Suzy.**


End file.
